A New Look
by SuitandTie2
Summary: An original story and unique concept In which a man finds a mysterious tailor stop and supernatural hi jinks ensue. Be sure to read the Author's Note and the end!


A young man hurried quickly harsh winds whistled through the air as a storm was brewing in the city. Heavy rain pummeled onto rooftops. He had been looking for a late night jog, but never bothered to check the weather, having only a light hoodie to keep himself dry. Continuously pelted, the dark-haired man searched for an open store, unlikely in this late hour, but if there was any chance at all to seek shelter, the man decided he would look.

After some minutes of searching, he spots a light in the distance, breathing a sigh of relief, he jogs at a speedy pace to the store, opening the door and slamming the door behind him. "Man...Sorry for barging in like this, but it's a killer out there…" No response came. "Hello?" The young man began to walk around the store in search of a manager or employee. Despite the store's apparent activity, he ascertained he was the only one here. Deciding the store a fit place to settle in until the rain died down, the man hangs his hoodie on the coat rack, revealing his wife beater and jeans below. Looking around he could see this store was a tailor shop of sorts, with sleek jackets, shirts, ties, and the like all hooked up on holes on the sides of the store. It was all very high end, and now that the man had the chance to clear his mind, the realization started to come to him that something about this place seemed….odd.

Everything in the store was immaculate and perfectly managed, with not a speck of dust to be found on the glossy floors or ironed outfits. The store had no active hours listed on the door, and only an OPEN sign lit up at the front window. The store's location was an even greater oddity. The man had never seen this shop before in the previous times he had passed this block, and would never expect a store of the caliber in this part of the city. The streets around here were all but run down, with potholes riddling the roads, and vegetation overgrown on the sidewalks. Taken a bit aback by all of this, the man takes a few steps backwards, to let it simmer. He could smell fragrance in the air, leading him to a formal yet somewhat stereotypical suit on the wall. The business suit, the federal suit, the funeral suit, whatever you'd like to call it was hung up there on the wall, with a shirt, suit, and tie all neatly ironed together. Having never felt high-end wool before, the man raises his hand to touch the jacket, looking to his left on watch for any employees, when suddenly it all came undone.

And quite literally undone you see, for the formal outfit busted upon as if it had a mind of its own, wrapping around the man and encapsulating his torso in its firm grip. By an unknown and mysterious power, the shirt began to act first, blending into the wife-beater and replacing it entirely, neatly buttoning and fitting to the man's person. The man, in a panic, stumbled backwards, knocking over the rack behind, formal dress pants, and belts flinging into the air, and adopting a similar property was well, taking his jeans next. Cursing, the young man, struggled to get to his feet, when a sudden stiffness seized his neck. A black silk time kicked into action, tying into a Windsor knot and tightening snug at the man's collar. Finally, the suit jacket flown in from behind, sneaking up his sleeves, and buttoning over the front, leaving the man astonished.

Trying to recollect what had just happened, the man stumbled about for a bit sputtering garbled curses and nonsense as he searched for a mirror. Planted in front the man stared in disbelief at the reflection. It was as if he was some CEO at a company, or at the very least someone important. The suit fitted him perfectly, across his shoulders, down to his sides, his front his back, his ups, and his downs. He had never felt quite like this, but it was an exhilarating feeling as he looked at himself over. He favored the look more and more with every moment, a new him writing over his past self, as the suit seemed to exert a feeling over him. It was a gift. And a gift worth sharing! Smiling to himself the man adjusting his tie, leaving the hoodie at the door as the weather was dry. In a hurry to tell his friends the man jogged out the door onto the empty streets, what a story he would have to tell.

A/N: Well here it is! My first real story ever written! It's a an odd concept for sure, but that's all the fun isn't it? I have always had a bit of an obsession with suits, despite the fact i rarely wear a necktie myself, but i have always thought to myself, why hasn't anyone ever make a transformation story about this? I would've thought the concept taken, with Agent Smith in the matrix and all but to my surprise searches in FF, Ao3, Wattpad, and Deviantart all all places all came up dry. So here it is, the first ever Suit and tie tf story. Now I know this particular excerpt isn't very well crafted, and it was only my obsession that drove me to write in the first place. My motivation for writing this story was really to get the concept out there, to see if anyone else can take this idea, improve upon it, and spread the idea so that it picks up on the community. So, feel free to write your own take on the concept, give a review, and take from this what you will. I'm just glad I got this out.


End file.
